Tennis in an Alice World
by MyMysteriousSoul
Summary: Mikan came back to Japan to participate in the tennis competition for the alice exchange program. Meeting new and old friends along the way. But when Ryoma and Natsume came, fate once again played its role and love bloomed inside their hearts
1. Mikan came back to Japan

Disclaimer: I do not own **Gakuen Alice **or** Prince of Tennis**

Hey guys hope you like my story. To those that had read the original version, well I decided to revise it. I changed a part of the plot because it was just too complex.

I also deleted I think all of the OC characters in chapter 2 because first, there was too much of them. Second, I couldn't describe them well enough. When I read stories myself I never really liked the OC characters when they couldn't be described properly.

That's about all my reason. Hope you guys keep on reading this story.

_Tennis in an Alice World_

_Chapter 1_

Mikan could not believe when her parents said that she had to go back to Japan. Yuka Azumi, her mother, had said that there was a special request for her to come back to Japan sent from her uncle/her father's only brother, Kazu Yukihira. He had requested for her to take part in the Alice Exchange Program.

Alice Exchange Program is an event held by Japan's Alice Academy to let alice students experience life as a normal non-alice student. The students that took part in this event are each send to a different school to take part in a selected club and join the inter-school competition and also take part in that school's own events. The students are also not allowed to use their alice except for the matches between alices. This year, the selected club is the tennis club.

When she was told to go to Japan she had refused them. She would stay with them. Traveling from country to country to help her parents with their jobs, which was to help out the alice academy in each country. Currently the Yukihira family was in London. She loved to help them and it was really exciting she gets to meet and greet new friends each time. But then, they said the theme was going to be tennis. Tennis, the sport she loved so very much. If there was something she didn't like about going with her parents was because she couldn't play tennis. Her parents were too busy to play a game with and most of the people she met couldn't play tennis.

After thinking long and hard, Mikan finally decided to take part in it. And now she's in Japan, riding a taxi to go to the house where she'll be staying in. Since her parents couldn't come with her to Japan, They called a friend of theirs to take care of Mikan.

The car stopped in front of a house. It had the sign Ryuzaki in front.

Mikan was really nervous, but at the same time excited. Her parents had said that she would be sharing with another girl with the same age she is, which meant that she was going to have a new friend.

She stepped off the taxi, paid the taxi driver and took her small luggage with her. If there was anything she learned abroad with her parents, it was packing light. She had packed only a few basic necessities with her. If she needed anything else, she would just have to buy it.

Dragging the luggage with her to the door, she wandered if the girl was nice. Her parents told her that she lived with her grandmother, which was the tennis coach of the seigaku's male tennis club. The girl's parents were living in Sapporo for their father's work.

_What was her name again? _Mikan thought. _I think it started with an S…_

She rang the doorbell while still deep in thought. From the other side of the door, Mikan heard someone had said that they were coming.

Soon the door opened. A girl had opened the door. She had long auburn brown hair that reached her knees, tied into two braids and a pair of chestnut brown eyes.

XOXOXO

Inside the Ryuzaki household, a thirteen-year-old girl was doing the dishes. As she remembered the events of the previous day, she sighed.

_Maybe I shouldn't have accepted father's request after all, _Sakuno thought.

Yesterday, her father had called her asking her if his friend's daughter could share a room with her. She needed a place to stay for her stay in Japan. Being the good girl she was, she accepted the request. She wanted to please her father who rarely requests anything from her. But, maybe it had been a mistake. She is really a shy girl that has a hard time socializing with others. She doesn't have a lot of close friends except for Tomoka and to think she had to share her room with a stranger. Sakuno sighed for a second time that day.

Soon, the bell rang and Sakuno immediately said, "coming!" She puts down the dish and dried her hands and without delay went to open the door.

In front of the door stood a girl with chocolate brown hair tied to pigtails that reached her back, hazel eyes and a cute heart shaped face.

XOXOXO

"Hi, I'm Mikan Yukihira, nice to meet you, um… what was your name again?" Mikan said as she scratched the back of her head, while smiling nervously.

Sakuno returned her smile. "I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, nice to meet you too Yukihira-san." She said as she lets Mikan in the house

"Thanks, Oh and call me Mikan. I'm not used to people calling me Yukihira." She replied.

"Well in that case call me Sakuno, Mikan-chan"

"Great."

Sakuno took her on a guide around the house as the conversation continued. She first took her around the first floor, which had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and a small storage with lots of things and dust. The second floor, however only had three rooms, aside from the bathroom. Three bedrooms, which was Sumire Ryuzaki's/ Sakuno's grandmother's, her parent's, and of course the one she would be sharing with Mikan.

"And this is the room you'll be sharing with me Mikan-chan," said Sakuno. She had opened her own bedroom door, with her bed next to a futon on the floor. On the opposite side of the bed was a window, with a small balcony facing the road. There was also a closet at one side, next to a mirror and a small bookshelf on the other. There were also a few dolls on top of the shelves of teddy bears and such. The walls were white and on the floor was a smooth pink carpet.

"You can put your luggage on the empty corner beside the window, Mikan-chan"

"Oh, ok. I'll do that." Mikan dragged her luggage and set it down. She then turn to look at Sakuno and asked, "So, Sakuno-chan do you have some water I'm parched."

"Sure just come to the kitchen," Sakuno replied and led Mikan down the stairs to the kitchen. Whilst walking, Mikan looked around and thought that something was a bit strange.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan, where's you're grandma. I was told that you were living with your grandma, but I haven't seen her around," asked Mikan. They had reached the kitchen and Sakuno was bringing a glass of water.

"Oh, my grandma is at Seishun Academy, you know, the school you're to with me later on. She's the coach of the tennis club there. I heard she said something about an exchange program of some sort. I think she is going to discuss it with the team." Sakuno said this as Mikan gulped down the water. Her last two sentences perked up her interest.

"Grandma said that she'll be back at noon, but it's already past noon. I wonder if everything's alright." Sakuno said with a worried expression on her face, eyeing the clock at the wall.

"Then why don't we check on her? Besides, I want to check what my new school looks like." Mikan's smile grew as she said it out loud

"Um sure, I guess."

"Then, lead the way, Sakuno-chan"

XOXOXO

"Here it is, Mikan-chan," Sakuno said after finally reaching the school. They were lost several times on their journey due to Sakuno. "It's pretty big isn't it Mikan-chan. After all, Seishun Academy is one of the biggest school in this part of Tokyo."

Mikan looked at the school and replied, "Yeah, it sure is big." All the while she thought, _Alice Academy is way bigger than this, but it is quite big for a normal school._

"Come on, the tennis court is over there!"

Mikan followed Sakuno as she made her way to the courts. There were many courts there and a small shed near it.

"Look there she is" Sakuno pointed to a crowd of people near the coach bench. They were all wearing a red, blue and white jacket.

"I think they're busy discussing something. We shouldn't disturb them, Mikan-chan" Sakuno turned her head to look at her, but she was no longer beside her. "Mikan-chan?" She looked side to side, but there was no trace of her. She turned back to see the crowd to see Mikan on the tip of her toes trying to see what's inside.

Sakuno ran over to her side and called out to her. Mikan was startled by her call. She lost her balance and fell backwards. She grabbed the closest thing to her by instinct, which unfortunately the jacket of one of the people crowding the bench.

"Ahh!"

"Unyaa!"

The two fell down to the ground and grabbed everybody's attention turned to them.

"Ouch!"

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Sakuno asked as she kneeled down to help her.

"Sakuno? What are you doing here?" Asked a woman sitting on the bench. She had brown hair tied up into a ponytail, and wore a pink tracksuit.

Sakuno recognized the voice and immediately turned to face the speaker. "Oh, Obaa-chan I was worried something was wrong since you haven't come home yet. So, we decided to come here. This is Mikan, the one who is going to stay with us." Sakuno said as she helped Mikan back up to her feet.

Mikan immediately turned around to look at the person that had fell with her, which was currently being helped by another one of the guys with the blue, red and white.

"Are you okay, Eiji?" Oishi said. He held out a hand for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eiji took his friend's hand and Oishi pulled Eiji back up to his feet.

"Umm," Mikan said to catch Eiji's attention, which obviously worked as he turned his face to see hers as soon as she said it. "I'm so sorry!" She bowed down. "I didn't mean to make you fall down with me."

"No, It's okay, accidents happen, right? And I can't be mad at a girl as cute as you."

"Really! Thanks." Her expression instantly turned from worried to a happy one, with a mile as bright as sunshine appeared at her lips. "My name's Mikan Yukihira and I'll be joining this school as a freshman this year. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Mi-chan. I'm Eiji Kikumaru and this guy over here." Eiji puts his hand around the other guy's shoulder. "Is my best pal and vice captain of this club, Oishi Shuuichiro. We're on our last year her in seigaku and also a part of this team's regulars." Eiji then introduced her to each of the members of the regulars and finally their coach.

"And for last, we have our coach, Sumire Ryuzaki."

"Sumire Ryuzaki!" Mikan said, surprised. "Then you must be Sakuno's grandmother. I'm Izumi Yukihira's daughter, the one who is going to be in your custody. Please take care of me." Mikan bowed once more.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy too have you in our house. As they say, the more the merrier." Sumire said happily with a wide smile.

"Thank you so much!"

"So, chibi-chan is going to be staying at Ryuzaki-sensei's house huh?" Said Eiji from behind her.

"Yes! I'll be sharing a room with Sakuno-chan her granddaughter." Mikan grabbed Sakuno's hand and pulled her to her side.

"Ah, Mikan-chan"

"Oh, so you're Ryuzaki-sensei's grand daughter. You're cuter than what I had imagined" One of the regulars, Momoshiro Takeshi joined the conversation. Sakuno blushed furiously at his statement.

And so, the conversation continued with an occasional laughter was heard in between and Sumire Ryuzaki with Tezuka Kunimitsu, the team's captain watching them. _Izumi's daughter has a strong sense of friendship with her. This aspect might prove to be useful for the team. _Sumire thought.

-Fin-

So how was it? Good? Bad? Worse? Better. There wasn't many differences from the original one so you can reread it or not, it's your choice.

Thanks for reading the first chapter and please leave a review.


	2. The Seishun Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own **Gakuen Alice **or** Prince of Tennis**

Here's the revised second chapter 2. Unlike the first one this one had a more changes added to it. So, I do recommend you to reread it. I've deleted all of the OC characters from the original one thus it's a bit shorter.

I'll try to make the third chapter longer so please keep on reading and reviewing, thanks.

_Tennis in an Alice World_

_Chapter 2_

It was a bright Monday morning and Mikan's third day in Japan. Sakuno and her had gone around the neighborhood the previous day to help her get accustomed to the place and to get supplies for today, their first day of school.

The two were now walking down the front gates of the school, wearing the school's uniform, a green and white sailor's suit top with a pink ribbon, a green skirt, black socks and brown shoes. It looked cute in Mikan's opinion, especially the green color. It was a fresh color, the same as the color of grass and leaves. A nice change from the usual Alice Academy uniform.

"I hope we'll be in the same class, Mikan-chan," said Sakuno to Mikan who was walking right besides her.

"Yeah, it would be great if we are in the same class," Mikan answered. Her eyes darted back to the building. She had been here the other day to meet Sakuno's grandmother, but she had only seen the tennis courts and a part of the area around it, nothing else besides that.

Mikan soon spotted a girl running towards them. Her hair was tied up to two high ponytails and was wearing the same uniform as them. As she came rushing to them, she shouted Sakuno's name ever so loudly.

Sakuno seemed to know the girl for when she saw her; a smile crept up her face. "Tomo-chan," she exclaimed loudly.

"Sakuno, I just checked the bulletin board, where they had posted our classrooms' placements. We're both going to be in class 1-1." She said excited in front of her.

"Really, that's great," replied Sakuno, clearly as excited as the other girl.

Mikan tapped Sakuno's shoulder, "Um, Sakuno-chan?"

"Oh yeah, Mikan-chan, meet Tomoka, a good friend of mine since elementary. Tomo-chan, this is Mikan, she's the one who's going to stay at my house." Sakuno introduced them to one another.

"Well then, nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Yukihira. Just call me Mikan." Mikan said with a smile

"Nice to meet you too, Mikan-chan. My name's Tomoka Osakada. Please call me Tomo-chan too." She returned her smile. "Speaking of which Mikan-chan, I saw your name in the bulletin board too. You'll be in class 1-1, just like Sakuno and me."

"That's great! We'll all be classmates." Sakuno cheerfully said

"Come on, let's go to class together.'

XOXOXO

The bell had rung a few moments ago, signaling that class was over for the day. Some students had already left while others stayed to chat or finish putting away their books like Mikan was doing. Sakuno and Tomoka were standing right next to her waiting for her to finish.

"Okay," Mikan closed her bag, "Let's go Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan."

They were walking to the entrance of the school, engaged in conversation when Sakuno said, "Hey, can we go the tennis courts first? I want to join the girls tennis club."

"I didn't know you play tennis Sakuno-chan." Tomoka stated.

"No, I don't." Sakuno shook her head. "I want to learn though."

"So that's why you bought that tennis racket yesterday," spoke Mikan. All of a sudden, a ring was heard.

"What's that sound?" Sakuno asked Mikan, where the sound had come from.

"Oh that's my phone." Mikan searched her bag to find her phone and looked at the caller ID. "It's from my mom. You guys go ahead, I'll meet you later at the tennis courts." Mikan said, rushing off to a quieter place to take the call. After disappearing from Sakuno and Tomoka's gaze, Mikan leaned against the wall and took the call.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Mikan honey. How's your stay in Japan?"

"It's great mom, but why did you call me?"

"It's about your badge and stars."

"What? What badge and stars?"

"The badge is for you to go in and out of the school as you please. Every student that's participating gets one."

"What about the stars? What are they for?"

"Remember the stars you used to get during your stay at the Alice Academy?"

"Yeah, what about them."

"The academy uses them to differentiate the bento they give out during in between the matches, so you need them. Your uncle just informed me that both your badge and stars are being kept by your principal at seishun academy. He said that you should take them as soon as possible and always wear it with you when you're at school or at one of the matches."

"Okay, but rather than that, I'm more concerned with my racket. I still don't have one you know."

"Oh, about that. A friend of mine runs a sports shop near the house your staying at. She said that if you buy a racket at her shop, she'd give you a 70% discount."

"Really? That's great. Where is it?"

"I've got to go now, so I'll send the details over to you. Take good care of yourself okay, Mikan?"

"Yes mom."

With that the call ended and Mikan removed the phone from her ear. She looked at the phone's screen and soon, it vibrated with the sign 'you have a new mail'. She opened the mail and then put it back into her bag.

"Now off to the tennis courts." Mikan said to herself and walked off.

The tennis courts weren't far from there thus Mikan arrived there quickly. She immediately spotted both Sakuno and Tomoka standing near one of the courts with two other people.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan, what are you looking at?" Mikan waved a hand to greet them.

"Ah, Mikan-chan. You're back," Sakuno responded.

Tomoka, however, didn't looked like she heard her because she was too engrossed with the match in front of her.

"Go, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouted and Sakuno turned to watch the game again.

_Ryoma?_ Mikan thought, _it couldn't be that Ryoma, right?_ Mikan turned her head to watch the match, just in time to see the boy performing a drop volley. _It is him!_

"Drop volley… I can't believe you can do that too," Mikan heard his opponent spoke.

Ryoma's opponent soon ended the game. He then went to put back his racket into his bag. Tomoka who was standing next to Sakuno grabbed her elbow. "Come on, let's go meet him."

"W-wait, Tomoka-chan." Sakuno said trying to keep up with her friend. They stopped right in front of Ryoma's bag

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki's friend, Tomoka Osakada. Nice to meet you" Tomoka bowed slightly.

"It's good to see you again, Ryoma-kun," greeted Sakuno

"Sakuno Ryuzaki? Who's that?" Ryoma answered, zipping his bag and carried it with his shoulder.

"You don't remember?" Sakuno said, disappointed. Mikan slipped in between Tomoka and the depressed Sakuno.

"You're Ryoma Echizen, right? Remember me?" Mikan asked

Ryoma raised his eyebrows slightly and with a surprised tone, said, "Mikan Yukihira."

All of the freshman's eyes were now upon them. Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo behind Ryoma and Tomoka and Sakuno behind Mikan.

-fin-

I'm going to update after my trip abroad, which will be around the beginning of January.

Please keep on reading the story and leave a review. I promise to update faster if you do.

Even if you don't have an account you can still review

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own **Gakuen Alice **or** Prince of Tennis**

Sorry it took so long, but after some long and hard thinking and hours of typing. I finally finished this chapter 3. I did made this chapter (a little bit) longer than chapter 2

So anyways, just read it already.

_Tennis in an Alice World_

_Chapter3_

"You know, if it wasn't for his injured ankle, you couldn't have won, Echizen," said Horio.

It was after school, and time for the club activities to begin. In the tennis courts, some members were seen playing a match, while others and most of the freshmen were picking up tennis balls or talking with each other.

"After all, there's no way a freshman can win against a regular," Horio continued. "Echizen, are you listening?" He turned back to see Ryoma talking to the girl from yesterday.

Kachiro and Katsuo who were nearby approached Horio after noticing Ryoma talking to the girl. "I wonder who that girl is?" Kachiro asked.

"I don't know, but it seems they're close," Katsuo answered. "After all they do call each others first name without honorifics." They remembered the event the previous day.

"_You're Ryoma Echizen, right? Remember me?" Mikan asked_

_Ryoma raised his eyebrows slightly and with a surprised tone, said, "Mikan Yukihira."_

_All of the freshmen's eyes were now upon them. Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo behind Ryoma and Tomoka and Sakuno behind Mikan._

"_I never thought I'd be seeing you here in Japan."_

"_I didn't think I would see you here either, Mikan," said Ryoma, whose expression returned back from being surprised"_

"_When was the last time we had seen each other?" Mikan wondered putting a finger on her chin._

"_Probably six or seven years ago. Well, I'm going home first."_

"_Oh okay." Mikan said and Ryoma then turned to take his leave. "Let's go too, Sakuno-chan, Tomo-chan."_

_The girls left too leaving Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo behind._

"Hey, who's the girl Ryoma's talking to? Don't tell me she's his girlfriend," came a voice from behind the three.

On instinct the trio turned their heads to see the speaker. "Momoshiro-senpai!" They all shouted at once.

"Yo!" Replied the sophomore in his regular uniform, "Just call me Momo-chan. So, who is she anyways?"

"Actually, we don't know either" came the answer from Katsuo..

"Well, then let's go and ask him," he said shortly before approaching Ryoma. "Hey Echizen!"

"Ah, the guy from yesterday," spoke Ryoma as he faced him, "What was your name again?"

Momoshiro fell down while his freshmen friends' sweat dropped and a giggle came from the girl besides Ryoma

"You seriously don't remember?" Momoshiro asked, sitting on the ground.

Horio slapped Ryoma on the back. "You idiot, it's Momoshiro-senpai, one of the regulars here in Seigaku."

"Still forgetful as always huh, Ryoma," the girl, Mikan, said, making the other guys focus their attention to her.

Momoshiro took a clear look of her face and remembered the event a few days ago. "Aren't you the girl from the other day? The one who knocked Eiji-senpai down? That girl whose name has something to do with oranges, I think."

"Yup that's me." She answered "And it's not oranges, senpai. Its Mikan, which means tangerines." She smiled brightly. "Mikan Yukihira from class 1- 1 at your service. Just call me Mikan! By the way, besides Momoshiro-senpai's and Ryoma's, I don't know your names." Mikan turned to the freshman trio.

"I'm Horio Satoshi with two years of tennis experience!" Horio announced proudly, but, other than MIkan, no one paid much attention to him.

"Well, I'm Kachiro Kato,"

"And I'm Katsuo Mizuno" Katsuo continued. "We're from class 1-2 along with Echizen and Horio."

"Oh ok, nice to meet you Kachiro, Katsuo and Horio."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered," announced Momo "I've got an assignment to hand in. I'll see you guys later." Momoshiro ran off of the courts.

XOXOXO

On the other side of the courts, unknown to Mikan and the others, three sophomores were watching them all.

"Arai, That freshman, the one with the cap, found out about our trick and made fools out of us," Hayate, Arai's friend said

"He had also beaten Momoshiro," Ikeda, another friend, added.

Arai was definitely not happy, how could he be happy. A freshman had defeated his fellow sophomore and made a fool of his friends. That was just like trampling on his pride. Freshmen should know their place. After all, they're just some snot nosed brats. He is definitely not going to let this go by. He will definitely tell them this in anyway by means.

XOXOXO

"Um, Echizen-kun, Yukihira-san," Katsuo said.

"Mikan," she reminded.

"Well then, Mikan-san. If you don't mind me asking, are you guys close or something? You both seem familiar with each other." Katsuo asked

"Yeah, we've been meaning to ask you two that," Kachiro added.

"You two don't even call each other with honorifics, I mean what's up with that," Horio stated.

Mikan stared at Ryoma as he said, "We're friends."

"Just friends?" The trio asked curiously.

Her gaze went back to the three, "Actually, we're-"

Mikan's line was cut short by some other freshman as they shouted, "Hey look, there's the regulars."

Freshmen and sophomores alike stopped what they were doing, whether it was chatting or playing a match or others, and stared at the regulars as they entered the courts.

"For the while, all freshmen and sophomores are allowed to use the tennis courts to warm up or play a match," said the vice captain of the boy's tennis club

"Wow, they're so cool and intimidating!" Katsuo exclaimed excitedly.

"I wonder if I would wear one of those jerseys some day," Kachiro said dreamily.

"See, I told you that the regulars were cool," Horio boasted. "They are all great at tennis, but their captain, Tezuka-buchou, is especially good. I heard he never lost before. Even pros have a tough time with him." Horio pointed to the egg-shaped vice-captain, "That must be him. I wonder if I can have a match with him someday. It would be awesome if I could win against him."

"Actually that's the vice-captain, Horio-kun." Mikan corrected.

Hearing this, Katsuo and Kachiro were giving looks of disbelief at Horio, but before he could say anything Arai came into the picture.

"Hey freshman, stop boasting around like you know the regulars and start picking up the balls. All of you." Arai said in a strict voice that made the trio afraid.

"H-hai!" They exclaimed with fear evident on their face and scampered way

"And you-" Arai was about to give a lecture to Mikan, but she was already gone.

He then saw her behind the net of another court. Right behind another freshman.

"Hey, the regulars are having their practice. Let's go see." A random freshman shouted to his friends and went to where Mikan and Ryoma were standing. Wanting to know what's going on, Arai and the trio looked to the said court.

Oishi lobbed a ball one at a time to let each of the regulars hit it and directed back to the basket. As they continued to do this, vice-captain Oishi told them the mistakes they did.

"Fuji, you're one step too late!" Oishi said.

"Oh, gomen Oishi. Thank you for telling me," Fuji replied.

All the other members watched in awe as they did this.

"Wow! All the lobs they hit are going back to the basket."

"No matter where he hits it they always smash it back to the basket."

Arai took this chance to lecture the freshmen. "Look at them. This is how strong the regulars are. There's no way you can stand up to them. Boasting so much about beating them. Can you even play on equal against me?" He said.

Just as he said this, Oishi slipped and the ball got lobbed too far. "Ah, too far," he exclaimed. The ball went high up to the sky. Every single person in the court saw it including our green haired boy and brunette girl as the ball went to Ryoma's direction.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mikan said to Ryoma.

"Yeah," he said in a low voice that only Mikan heard. He tightened his grip on his racket and took his stance. The ball came closer and he smashed it back into the basket

"It's surprisingly easy." He arrogantly said with his head up high. Resting the racket on his shoulder.

Arai faced turned red as he hurried to Ryoma. _How dare he_, he thought. He grabbed ryoma's cuffs and lifted him roughly. "You arrogant brat!" He said gritting his teeth in anger. "How dare you disrespect your senpais."

"What is the meaning of this?" A sudden voice was heard across the courts. It took the attention of everyone from Arai and Ryoma.

"C-captain." The members, excluding mikan and ryoma, shouted at the same time.

The captain, Tezuka, faced both Ryoma and Arai. "Both of you," he said strictly, " for causing commotion, run 10 laps around the court."

Ryoma just stared at him as Arai tried to reason with his captain, "B-but captain, this freshman here started-"

Tezuka cut his sentence of as he said, "20 laps!"

Arai stared at his captain in disbelief, but as he didn't want his punishment to worsen, he didn't talk back. He then looked at Ryoma as he started running. _Brat,_ _I'll get you for this._

"Everyone!" Tezuka then shouted, "Start warming up. Second years and third years will go to courts after! For first years, get ready to pick up the balls!"

"Hai!" Everyone, other then Ryoma, Arai and Mikan, shouted back.

As the others went to do their own thing, Mikan approached Tezuka.

"Tezuka-buchou, I have something to tell you and the whole team."

~Fin~

So, what'd you think?

To those who were wondering…

Yes, there is gonna be** GA characters** in the latter chapters! YAY!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

KashinoXIchigo4ever – DaPurpleDino – Dark Neko 4000 – BeArOcKpRiNxEsS – zenophobiaz – chocobeauty – Nanagi-chan – CutiePrincessPikachu – Crimson05Princess – Msdgirl – megagirl44 – ShyAznGrl94 – Anonymous reviewers

If you had reviewed and don't see you name up there or I misspelled any of your any of your names please PM me

Special Thanks to **aNiMeLoVeRs21 **for helping me finish this chapter. I wouldn't have done it without you!

IF YOU LOVE MY STORY and have any ideas, suggestions or anything else you wanna share with me please review.


End file.
